Red Dead Series
Before the events of Red Dead Revolver *Prestor O'Leary, died shortly before Revolver's events, along with most of his performers, when the tent in which they slept caught fire outside of Tarnation. *Sheriff Rix, murdered by several outlaws in Tarnation. *Various US Soldiers, killed by either one of Diego's men or General Diego himself. Red Dead Revolver *''Nate Harlow'', killed by Colonel Daren along with his wife. *''Falling Star'', killed by Colonel Daren along with her husband. *Loaf Whitney, shot and killed by Red. *Big Oaf Whitney, shot and killed by Red. *'Bloody Tom', shot and killed by Red. *Red Harlow's Dog, shot and killed by Udo Kang. *Jacques Markus, shot and killed by Red. *Chicken, shot and killed by Red. *Hedgehog Thornton, shot and killed by Red. *William "Whisky" Treadwell, shot and killed by Red in a duel. *Charlie "Gigolo" Hancock, shot and killed by Red. *'"Ugly" Chris Bailey', shot and killed by Red. *Smiley Fawler, killed by Red. *Hoss, killed by Red. *Harry "Hatchet" Schultz, killed by Red. *Various Fidget clowns and bandits, killed by either Red and Jack after Jack was freed. *'Pig Josh', killed by Red. *Clyde Slade, killed by Jack Swift. *Lightning LaRouche, killed by Jack Swift. *Atlas Jones, killed by Jack Swift. *Asada, killed by Jack Swift. *'Professor Perry', killed by Jack Swift. *Smitty, killed by Red. *Bad Bessie's Bodyguards, killed by Red. *'Bad Bessie', Killed by Red. *Bob Larson, Killed by Red. *Jesse Lynch, shot and killed by Red in a duel. *'Mr. Black', Killed by Red. *Gilbert and Dirk, Killed by Annie Stoakes. *Twiggy Phelps, Killed by Annie Stoakes. *Gordon "Digs" Fowler, Killed by Annie Stoakes. *Udo Kang, Killed by Annie Stoakes. *'Longhorn Luke', Killed by Annie Stoakes along with his brother. *'Holstein Hal', Killed by Annie Stoakes along with his brother. *Dan, shot and killed by Red in a duel. *Christina, killed by Red. (Optional) *Sam, killed by Red during the Saloon fight. *Various Renegade Army soldiers, killed by Red. *Father Driscoll, killed when his Stagecoach blown up by Red. *'Grizzly', killed by Shadow Wolf. *Captain Ted Bufias, killed by Red in a single fight at the mine. *Private Eli Hanson, killed in the gunfight by Red. *Sergio, killed in the gunfight by Red. *Ennio, killed in the gunfight by Red. *''Shadow Wolf'', died from his wounds that caused by Colonel Daren. *Pick Axe Miller, killed by Red during the attack on Fort Diego. *'Colonel Daren', killed by Red in a single fight then stabbed his corpse with Shadow Wolf's knife to avenge his family death. *Lieutenant Cleu, killed by Red while on board his General's armored train. *Ripper Hernandez, killed by Red while on board his General's armored train. *'General Javier Diego', shot and killed in his head by Red. *Gabriel Navarro, shot by Red at the first Battle Royale match. *Ten unnamed dueling opponents, shot and killed by Annie Stoakes, Jack Swift, Billy Cougar, and Mr. Kelley. *Billy Cougar, shot by Red at the Battle Royale match. *'Mr. Kelley', killed by Red during the incident at Brimstone that caused by himself after the Battle Royale. NOTE: After being defeated by Red in the final match, he was just wounded at first as the governor tells him to finish off Red. *Brendon, Bryan, Jay, Jerome, Kirk, Oswald, Randy, and Terry Cornet, killed by either Red, Annie, or Jack during the siege at the Governor's mansion. *Mark, Rhidian, and Russ Cornet, killed by either Red, Annie, or Jack. *'Jason Cornet', killed by Red in a single duel. *'Governor Griffon', killed by Red in a single duel. Red Dead Redemption II Chapter 1: Colter *Davey Callender - Died after being shot during the Blackwater Massacre Chapter 2: Horseshoe Overlook *Jimmy Brooks - Falls to his death from a cliff due to either Arthur stomping his fingers or from losing his grip (if the player chooses not to save him) Chapter 3: Clemens Point *Thomas Downes - Succumbs to his tuberculosis off-screen *''Sean MacGuire -'' Shot in head with a rifle by a Gray sniper *'Sheriff Leigh Gray' - Shot to death by Arthur *Deputy Archibald MacGregor - Shot to death by Arthur/Micah *Tavish Gray - Committed suicide off-screen *'Gareth Braithwaite' - Shot by either Arthur or John *'Gerald Braithwaite '- Shot by either Arthur orJohn *'Bartholomew Braithate '- Shot by either Arthur or John *'Catherine Braithwaite '- Burned alive after running inside her burning mansion Chapter 4: Saint Denis *''Kieran Duffy - Decapitated off-screen by Colm O' Driscoll *'Angelo Bronte''' - Drowned by Dutch *''Hosea Matthews - S''hot by Andrew Milton *''Lenny Summers -''Shot by Pinkertons Chapter 5: Guarma *Gloria - Strangled to death by Dutch *'Levi Simon '- Shot by the ship captain *'Alberto Fussar '- Killed when his tower collapses after Arthur shoots it with a cannonball Chapter 6: Beaver Hollow *Molly O'Shea - Shot by Susan Grimshaw after betraying Dutch (She never actuly betrayed Dutch) *'Leviticus Cornwall '- Shot by Dutch *'Colm O'Driscoll '- Hanged by officers of the Saint Denis Police Department *Eagle Flies - Shot in the stomach by Colonel Favours *'Colonel Henry Favours' - Shot to death by Arthur *'Andrew Milton '- Shot in head by Abigail *''Susan Grimshaw -'' Shot by Micah Help John Get To Safety *''Arthur Morgan (High Honor) -'' Succumbs to his tuberculosis *''Arthur Morgan (Low Honor) - S''hot in head by Micah Bell Return For The Money * Arthur Morgan (High Honor) ''- Succumbs to his tuberculosis * ''Arthur Morgan (Low Honor) - ''Stabbed in back by Micah Epilogue *Leopold Strauss - Died in custody from unknown causes *Willard Wayne - Stabbed in eye by Skinners *'Cleet '- Hanged by John or shot by Sadie *'Joe '- Shot to death by John *'Micah Bell '- Shot to death by' John and Dutch for ratting out to the Pinkertons and betraying the gang. Stranger-side mission deaths *Marko Dragic - Killed offscreen by his robot that he built. *Hamish Sinclair - Mortally wounded by a boar *Billy Midnight - Shot to death in a duel by either Arthur or John *Flaco Hernandez - Shot to death in a duel by either Arthur or John *Slim Grant - Shot in the back by Jim "Boy" Calloway *Jim "Boy" Calloway - Shot to death in a duel by either Arthur or John *Evelyn Miller - Dies off-screen possibly from suicide or dehydration/starvation *Professor Andrew Bell III - Electrocuted by his makeshift electric chair *Wilson J. McDaniels - Electrocuted by Professor Bell's makeshift electric chair *'''Edmund Lowry Jr. - Shot to death by Arthur/John or killed by Sheriff Curtis Malloy if the player doesn't intervene *Jeremy Gill - Drowned after being pulled underwater by the Legendary Channel Catfish Red Dead Redemption *Leander Holland - Killed by John Marston. *Alwyn Lloyd - Killed by John Marston. *The Stranger - Killed by John Marston. *Espinoza - Killed by John Marston. *Andreas Müller - Shot in a duel with John Marston. *Harold Thornton - Shot in a duel with John Marston. *Eva Cortes - Murdered by Mario Alcalde. *Mario Alcalde - Shot in a duel with John Marston. *'Vincente de Santa', Shot to death by either John Marston or the Mexican rebels *Manolo Santander - Killed by either John Marston or Landon Ricketts. *Walton Lowe - Killed by John Marston or executed for his crimes. *Norman Deek - Killed in a gunfight with John Marston by his own gang member's crossfire. *Jenny and Sam Odessa - Died of heat in a desert. *Ralph Anderson - Eaten by Randall Forrester. *Mary Shackleford - Killed in the Ridgewood Farm Massacre. *Willie Feaney - Killed in the Ridgewood Farm Massacre. *Mr. Fortuna - Executed by the Mexican Army. *''Luisa Fortuna - Shot by Raul Zubieta and his men. *Raul Zubieta - Shot in a duel with John Marston. *'Bill Williamson '-' Killed by John Marston and Abraham Reyes. *'''Agustin Allende - Killed by either John Marston or Abraham Reyes. *Muriel Scranton - Shot by Dutch van der Linde. *Harmon Weinstein - Killed in a car crash while being held hostage by Dutch van der Linde. *''Nastas - S''hot by Dutch van der Linde's men. *'Dutch van der Linde '- Fell off''' a cliff 'to his death after John Marston mortally wounds him. *''Uncle - ''Shot by Edgar Ross's men. *''John Marston -'' Shot to death by Edgar Ross's men. *''Abigail Marston - Died from unknown causes. *Irish - Shot himself accidentally while drunk. *''Landon Ricketts - Passed away quietly in his sleep. *'Edgar Ross '''- Shot to death in a duel by Jack Marston in revenge for killing his father. Category:Video games